Things to Change
by Multifangirl6
Summary: Teddy Remus Lupin and James Sirius Potter travel back in time to before Harry's 3rd year to change the future. With them comes a list of what to do, starting with getting Harry away from the Dursley's and proving an escaped convict innocent. AU Time travel Next Generation
1. Updated Story

Right! Hello all! This was different, but after reading back over it after a year hiatus, I've decided to rewrite some of it!

So I've gone over what I'd already written and decided to rewrite the chapters and put them together to be longer. That means that instead of the 8 or so chapters that were, there's now 5.

There no major changes, only a few tweaks and rewrites - I think its much better this time.

Chapter 5 is where the new stuff is so I hope you enjoy / enjoyed!

Next chapter is being written so hopefully shouldn't be too long!

Multifangirl6


	2. 1 - The Meeting with the Uninvited Guest

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Fanfiction. I decided to try a different kind of Time Travel story. I hadn't read one like this before so decided to try it myself! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own any Harry Potter characters or places. All recognised text will be from JKRowling.**

 **UPDATE - 3/1/18 - Fixed apostrophise to be quotation marks, fixed some formatting and discrepancies. I also mixed chapters. See the bottom A/N for more details.**

Chapter 1

"Now," Started Albus Dumbledore. "I have called you here, as you may have guessed, to discuss Sirius Black, and what we are going to do."

In front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts sat Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Rubeus Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey, Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley.

"If that is right, what is Lupin doing here?" Snape asked with a tone of displeasure. Minerva was not pleased as to how Snape addressed Remus. "He is here, Severus, the same reason you are here. He will be joining the Hogwarts facility this year as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore told him. "As will Hagrid." He added cheerfully. "He will be taking over the Care of Magical Creatures class."

Snape did not look pleased at this, while the Weasleys and teachers congratulated Remus and Hagrid. Minerva was pleased that Remus had finally come out of mourning. He had spent almost all of the past 12 years alone and secluded. Most of the teachers were happy that Hagrid had gotten the job.

"And Arthur and Molly are here as their children have grown close to Harry, whom we fear will become a target." Dumbledore added gravely. Everyone looked down at this statement.

Pomona spoke up, "How will we protect the school from Black?" She asked. "The Minister and I have agreed to place Dementors at all entrances to the grounds." The old man replied.

"And what will protect the students from the Dementors?" Minerva piped in, her lips in a tight frown.

Molly agreed with Minerva's displeasure of Dementors. She was concerned for her children, and for Harry; they would be in close range to Dementors frequently throughout the school year. Arthur consoled his distressed wife.

"Cornelius was adamant I let the Dementors be on the grounds. I had to do something. I have been reassured that they will not disrupt our daily routines and I very much doubt they will come into contact with the students much." Dumbledore told the women.

"And what if Black manages to get past the Dementors somehow? What use would they be then, I mean, he's gotten past them once, who's to say he won't be able to again?" Filius pointed out.

Everyone started to discuss this and Remus was sure he heard Snape say something to insult Sirius but the former man was not listening. He was pondering to himself about what he should tell Dumbledore. He supposed he should inform him and the other of the fact that Sirius is an Animagus, but he felt guilty that he had betrayed Dumbledore's trust.

His thoughts were cut short though when a bright light suddenly filled the room. The other occupants also halted their discussion as the bright light grew bigger and then promptly left just as suddenly as it had come, leaving two young boys behind. They took one look around at their surroundings before they both fell to the floor.

One of the boys looked to be about 18+. He had a heart shaped face and bright turquoise hair that the puzzled the rooms inhabitants. The other was much younger, a young teenager, but it was his looks that shocked them. His face was strikingly similar to that of James Potter's. His hair was the same, a messy mop on top of his head, though it was not the raven colour James and Harry had, it was more … ginger.

Poppy rushed forward to them as they fell, as did Remus, Arthur and Minerva, though Arthur and Remus did so because of suspicion, not so much because of concern. The adults soon surrounded the fallen teenagers, confused to say the least. Snape saw something in the corner of his eye.

"What is that?" He asked curiously, while pointing towards the turquoise haired boy's hand. Remus, who was close to said hand, bent down, took the piece of parchment and unscrambled it.

"Looks like some instructions…" Hagrid said from beside him as he peered at the parchment.

Dumbledore swiftly walked towards the two men, inspected the note and began to read then looked at the parchment with a puzzled expression.

"Well… What does it say?" Minerva demanded. She seemed unnerved by Dumbledore's expression. "Please, Albus. Could you read it aloud?" Pomona asked. Dumbledore cleared his throat and read the contents of the mysterious note.

 _ **Things To Do;**_ He began.

 _ **Step 1) Go back to 1993 – Harry's 3rd year**_

 _ **2) Get Dumbledore**_

 _ **3) Get Harry from Dursley's before he blows up Marge**_

 _ **4) Find Sirius Black**_

 _ **5) Get Scabbers from the Weasleys**_

 _ **6) Prove Sirius Black innocent**_

 _ **7) Clean Grimmauld Place**_

 _ **8) Get people together to re-create the Order of the Phoenix**_

 _ **9) Check up on Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody – check for BCJr**_

 _ **10) Find horcruxes and destroy them**_

The rooms inhabitants were confused, to say the least. "Go back to 1993 – Harry's third year. What does it mean by that?" Asked Filius. "Maybe they are from the future." Filius offered, while looking down at the two boys Poppy was fussing over.

"The future!?" Hagrid shouted. 'Blimey… but…' He was lost for words, as were most of them. Dumbledore sighed. "It would explain what the letter meant by _Go Back To_."

Poppy looked up from the boys on the ground. "They are fine." She told them. "They should wake up soon." Snape let out an exasperated sigh. He was puzzled by all this, but at least they will wake up and tell them what was going on soon.

"I'm still confused though." Molly said. "Yes" Agreed Arthur. "If they are form the future," He began wearily. "Why would they want Scabbers?"

Pomona looked up at this. "Who exactly is this Scabbers?""Aint he that rat?" Hagrid pondered aloud. "Why yes." Molly answered. "He was Percy's rat but now he's Ron's. That is why we are confused."

Most of the others were also confused by this. But Remus understood. Or was beginning to. His voice caught in his throat and he looked up to Dumbledore who seemed to have come to some sort of conclusion as well. Filius looked up and saw Remus' expression. 'What's wrong Remus?' he said aloud. This caught everyone's attention and they turned to look at said man. He had a pained expression on his pale face.

"The rat…" was all he was able to get out.

Hagrid walked up to the man. "Are yeh okay?" he asked him. Remus looked up at those stood around him. He decided that whatever the consequences, he had to tell them now.

"I need to tell you all something." He began. Everyone looked stumped by this. Snape was eager to find out what he needed to say, especially as Dumbledore didn't seem to know either.

"When we were at school… Sirius, Peter and James became Animagi." He told them. Pomona, Minerva, Molly and Poppy gasped. Snape looked astonished, but then he realised _'that's probably how they could accompany Lupin during those full moons'._ Dumbledore's head was racing with thoughts and possibilities.

Arthur and Filius were amazed. "That is hard magic, how did they do this in school?" Arthur asked. Hagrid laughed. 'Well, Sirius and James wer clever enough ter do it I bet.' Minerva agreed. 'Yes and I bet they helped Peter.' Pomona, Poppy and Filius nodded at this. From what they had heard, Peter needed all the help he could get form his three cleverer friends. Remus nodded. "He needed all the help we could give him but in the end they all succeeded." He told them.

Molly became curious. "What animals did they become?" She pipped in. Everyone looked at Remus eagerly for his answer. They were all intrigued, even Snape and Dumbledore showed their interest. "James became a stag. And Sirius, a large black grim-like dog." He halted at this. "What about Peter?" Arthur inquired. "He became… a rat."

Silence followed.

"A rat…" Dumbledore whispered. His head sopped racing, he had come to a conclusion as to what the letter was talking about. Arthur looked at Remus. "You mean-" He began before he was interrupted by a quiet groan.

 **So… What did you think?**

 **UPDATE – 3/1/18 – This chapter has changed, I'm editing through while updating new chapters as well, so watch out. It shouldn't change much story or plot wise. Mostly I'm just making chapters longer by putting multiple posted chapters together.**

 **This is the old chapters 1 and 2 together.**

 **See ya soon,**

 **Multifangirl6**


	3. 2 - Meet the Travellers

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! The time travellers wake up in this here chapter!**

 **Now James Sirius Potter goes by 'Jaye' in this. I will almost always refer to him as Jaye. When I say James, I will almost definitely be talking about James Potter the first, Harry's dad.**

 **UPDATE - 3/1/18 - Fixed apostrophise to be quotation marks, fixed some formatting and discrepancies. I also mixed chapters. See the bottom A/N for more details.**

 **Disclaimer – Yes, I have bought Harry Potter since last chapter… That's a lie…**

Chapter 2

Teddy Remus Lupin blinked a few times before he could see, and then a few times more to check he what he was seeing was real. It was. Beside him, James Sirius Potter also woke up. As he also took in his surroundings, he grinned. "It worked!" He exclaimed happily.

"And who, may I ask are you?" "Yes you may ask, Dumbledore." He smiled. "I'm Jaye. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out for Dumbledore. "And this is Teddy" He added nodding towards his fellow Time Traveller.

Minerva stood up. "And what exactly are you doing here, Jaye, Teddy?"

"Well…" began Jaye but Teddy interrupted him. "I'll do it." He told him. "Knowing you you'd say too much." He muttered, but Jaye heard him and yelled an "OI" at him.

"Well… Umm… We are from the year 2018 and we've come to the past to change the future." He stated. They all gasped. "But that's 25 years into the future!" Snape told them. "Yes. I realised that when we decided on how far back we were going." Jaye told him matter of factly. "We get that. I think that what he means is that it should be impossible to travel more than a few hours, let alone 25 years!" Filius said, to which Snape nodded.

"Yeah well, some clever people at the Ministry were testing these new devices and when Jaye and I heard, we decided to go back in time. We have things we need to change." Teddy said. "Ah. Would that have anything to do with this note?" Said Pomona, as Poppy held forward the note Remus took form Teddy's hand.

"Oh Merlin! You weren't supposed to read that!" Ted declared distressed."Sorry 'bout that." Hagrid said. Snape looked them, displeased."Anyway, we have read that note and were in the middle of deciphering it when you graced us with your consciousness." He said sarcastically.

"Ah." Jaye said as he turned and looked at Snape. "Let me guess, you are Severus Snape, yes?"

"That is correct."

"Cool. And you lot are, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey, Arthur and Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin, right?" He turned and pointed at each in turn. They all looked at him astonished. That is all but Teddy, who instead was looking at the last named man. His father. Would he still be his father after they changed the future? He would never know.

Poppy pipped up. "Well, it is good that we are now all acquainted." Snape shook his head at this. "But could you perhaps tell us the meaning of your _To Do List_?" Teddy sighed; this was not going to plan. He looked at Jaye and nodded permission.

"Okay." Jaye beamed. "Yeah, so we are from the future and this list is what we have to do to change what's going to happen."

"Was the future so bad that you had to come back and change it?" Filius asked, a little nervous.

"Well, a lot of people died that didn't need to. And with the information we have," Teddy, motioning him and Jaye. "We can end this war before it starts and before people have to die."

"Oh." Was the response. Molly didn't quite not know what to say. She feared that her children were some of those who died unnecessarily. She also feared for Harry, as did most of the others. "This is a very risky task." Dumbledore told them softly.

"We understand that. We also know that once we change something, we won't be able to go home." James reassured him. They looked at him proudly. The teachers were amazed by their courage, even Snape.

Arthur picked up the note from before. "Could you perhaps explain this note in more detail?" "Yes, what can you tell us about Scabbers the rat?" Asked Poppy.

Jaye's face turned serious. "The first thing you should know is that Scabbers is not a rat." He announced. "He is, in fact, a-" "An Animagus." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Peter." Remus croaked out. "Yes. That rat is actually Peter Pettigrew in hiding."

Arthur and Molly looked troubled at this. "So you're saying that a man has been hiding in our house for 12 years?!"

"Yes. Didn't you ever wonder why he lived longer than an average rat?" Teddy inquired.

"But why would Peter hide? Was he afraid?" Pomona proposed.

"Yeah, scared of Voldemort's followers." Most of them flinched. "Don't say 'is name!" Hagrid bellowed. "VOLDEMORT! Seriously, you need to get over it. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Jaye said, exasperated. "Oh Merlin! Albus, even 25 years into the future people are using your lines!" Minerva said, making everyone laugh ( **Obvs not Snape though** ).

"But why would he be scared of You-Know-Who's followers?" Arthur questioned. "And didn't Sirius kill him?" Pomona added. Remus sat silently, though was eager for an answer to what happened between Sirius and Peter.

"Perhaps you could tell us the story behind this. That is if you have knowledge on the subject." Dumbledore queried. "Please do." Snape agreed. "I am utterly befuddled by all of this." He admitted.

"Okay, so… When the first Order of the Phoenix began, you all suspected that there was a spy among you. Correct?" "Yes." Minerva answered. "Peter Pettigrew was the spy." "What!?" Was the outburst from Remus, Minerva and, surprisingly, Dumbledore.

"Pettigrew was a spy for the Dark Lord?" Snape asked. Jaye and Teddy gave a nod. "When Volde-" As they shuddered Teddy shouted, "Oh deal with it! I'm going to say his name! Now, when Voldemort," He continued, "started targeting the Potters, they went under the Fidelus charm with Sirius as their Secret Keeper, as you all know." They all nodded.

"Now, Sirius thought that he would be too obvious a choice for their Secret Keeper and so persuaded Lily and James to change." Teddy stated. "They didn't choose..?" Remus started as the truth dawned on him. "They did." Teddy said with his head down. Jaye took over. "Yes. They changed to Peter as they thought no one would suspect they would use him. It seems it worked." He said, indicating those in front of him.

"Of course, Peter went straight to Voldemort and told him their location." Remus was crying at this point and Molly went to comfort him. Teddy looked at him sadly. "That same day, Sirius decided to check up on him and found his house empty. The truth dawned on him when he saw no struggle at all, so he rushed to Godric's Hollow but it was too late." Jaye's voice became quitter at the end of his sentence.

Everyone stayed silent for a while. Teddy broke the silence by continuing with the story. "The house was demolished. And I think that's where you met him, yes Hagrid?" They all looked up to the Half Giant. "Yer right. He looked devastated. He asked me for Harry, but I told 'im Dumbledore had asked me to take 'im to them Dursley's, so he gave me 'is bike. Then he took off." He recounted sadly.

"He went to go confront Peter." Remus said. "Of course he did, he's Sirius Black, what would you expect." Minerva exclaimed.

"So he went to go interrogate Pettigrew, not kill him?" Pomona asked. "Well what happened then?" Filius added. "He didn't think it through like the idiot he is." Snape scoffed.

"Well would you be able to think clearly when 2 of yours best friends just got murdered because of your other best friend, Severus?" Remus growled at Snape.

"Now Severus, Remus. There's no need to raise voices." Dumbledore admonished them. "Yeah. Plus, we can't change the past now can we?" Jaye commented. Dumbledore chuckled while everyone else just looked at Jaye as if he had 2 heads. Teddy face palmed.

"Jaye, we just came back in time to do exactly that." He sighed. "I knew I should have brought your brother instead." This produced an immediate response from Jaye. "What no! I'm much better than Al, plus I'm older so there." He turned to see all the adults still looking at him funnily. "What I meant was, we can't go back further than now. 25 years was the max, remember Ted?" "Oh, that makes more sense." Poppy admitted.

"Excuse me. But you were explaining what happened with Pettigrew and Black. Please, I need to know why I've had an Animagus sleeping in my house for 12 years." Molly pleaded.

"Of course." Teddy reassured her. "Sirius finally cornered Peter into a Muggle Street. But before he could do anything, Peter screamed for all to hear that Sirius had betrayed Lily and James, and with his wand hidden behind his back, he sent out a blast that killed all of those Muggles, and in the mass confusion happening around him, cut off his finger and turned into a rat. He then lived in the sewers until he could find a wizard family so he could keep up with the news. That family happened to be you." He proclaimed turning to the Weasley couple at the end.

"I can't believe it. 12 years he's lived in my house." Arthur said while Molly shuddered. "We have to go get him at once!" "Yes, I think you go collect Pettigrew and bring him back here. Maybe you should bring along all your kids as well." Teddy suggested.

"Okay. We will go collect them soon." Molly said. "Try and make sure he is unaware of what's going on though. We don't want him catching on and trying to escape." Jaye asked her. She nodded, as did Arthur.

"But why should the children be brought along?" Asked Severus, with a tone of displeasure, which everyone chose to ignore."I expect they will want to see Harry when he gets here." Jaye responded.

"Ah yes. What was it the note said about Potter? There was something about blowing something up?" Minerva questioned. Filius picked up the note from the table and searched for Harry's name. "Ah, here it is. It says, _Get Harry from Dursley's before he blows up Marge_." "What's tha' mean I wonder." Hagrid said while picking the note up and reading it as well. "I agree. That is a rather peculiar statement. I thought it was Mr Seamus Finnigan that blew things up." Pomona laughed, causing Filius and Minerva to laugh too. Snape on the other hand did not find blowing up potions funny at all.

"Teddy, could you perhaps explain what this means?" Dumbledore asked, pointing towards the note in Pomona's hands.

"In our timeline" he started. "Harry's Aunt, that is his Uncle Vernon's sister, had spent the week at Privet Drive. While there, she took pride in upsetting or annoying Harry,so repeatedly mentioned his parents and how they were drunks and unemployed. After coping a week, he finally snapped and kind of… blew… her up." He finished, laughing at the end.

Everyone went silent at this; the only sound was Teddy and Jaye laughing. Remus was shocked that Harry had to put up with this. He felt sad again as he pictured Harry growing up with Sirius, like it should have been after Lily and James were murdered. Snape was also shocked by this news. He had imagined that Potter was treated as a King at home. That he was like his Father. But he now knew this not to be true, _except_ , he thought, _he is still just like his father, just not treated like him_.

Arthur broke the silence, the laughing had stopped. "Well perhaps someone should go and collect him before he… blows up, this poor woman." He offered. "Poor woman!? You 'eard Teddy. She been insultin' Harry, Lily an' James fur a week!" Hagrid raged.

"Stay calm Hagrid." Dumbledore said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "So who should go and get him? I believe someone he knows should go." Poppy asked.

"I would go but I need to go and get the kids." Molly said. "And that rat." She added in disgust. "Minerva should go." Snape suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yes. Harry is familiar with you Minerva. And you are best at explaining things clearly." Filius told her.

"Yeah Minnie's awesome at explaining." Jaye pipped up. "But sometimes she's scary when she does." He added with a shudder.

Everyone just looked at him but Teddy was glaring at him. He slapped him across the head.

"What was that for!?" Jaye shouted. "It was for calling her Minnie!" Teddy answered. Remus laughed and Minerva glared at him. "Well I haven't been called that for 13 years." She said. Her reaction to the name was mixed. It was James and Sirius that had called that during their time in school and she had hated it, but it now reminded her of a time when all was well.

Remus stopped laughing, curious. "How do you know that name?" he asked. "Oh. I've always called her that. I thought it up in my first year at Hogwarts." Jaye told him.

"I'm still here in 25 years?" Minerva asked, shocked.

"You are." Teddy said. "You're the Headmistress."

Pomona pipped up. "Who else is still there?"

"Well. Minnie is Headmistress so obviously not Dumbledore. Professor Sprout has retired and was replaced by Professor Longbottom. Professor Flitwick just completed his last year as a teacher. Professor Snape's not there. He was replaced by Slughorn but he retired in my first year." Teddy explained.

"Why aren't I there anymore?" Severus questioned interrupting Jaye's rambling. Jaye panicked. What should he say!? "You decided you'd had enough of teaching of kids and so left." Teddy rescued him. Severus seemed pleased with the answer as he did not particularly like teaching stupid students.

Arthur stood up with his wife. "We are going to go and fetch the kids now." He told them all. "Do not forget the rat, Arthur." Dumbledore reminded him. "Make sure he knows nothing about what's going on." Remus said. "Of course." Molly replied as she and Arthur walked towards the door of Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, perhaps we should relocate to a more spacious room, if we are going to fill this office soon." Filius suggested. "Yes, I agree Filius. Let's leave my office and go down to the Great Hall, we should have more than enough space." Dumbledore replied.

"When you return you should meet us in the Great Hall, Molly, Arthur." They all stood and made for the door. As the Weasley couple took their leave to collect their children, Minerva made her way to follow them out of the castle. "I will be off to go and get Mr. Potter" She announced. "Are you sure you want to go alone? I could accompany you perhaps?" Remus offered. "I think you should both go." Teddy said. "In our time, after Harry blew up Marge, he left the Dursley's."

"What?!" "He left!" "But the protective charms!" Were the replies to that statement.

"Calm down!" Jaye shouted. "He wasn't finished!"

Everyone quieted down and allowed Teddy to continue. "As I was saying, Harry left the Dursley's after blowing up Marge. He walked down a few streets until he sat down on the side of the road. But then he saw a black dog looking at him." He told them.

"Ah. I see what you are referring to Teddy." Albus said. He turned to the rest of the rooms occupants. "It was Sirius in his Animagus form." Everyone's faces lit up in understanding.

"So what happened then?" Poppy asked. "And what about the protective charms? He shouldn't have left." Dumbledore added.

"Harry got his wand out and put it forward. He called the Knight Bus on accident. He then found his way to the Leakey Cauldron, so he was okay."

Dumbledore seemed settled with this explanation. Remus turned to the time travellers with a question. "Is that why you want me to go with her? Because Sirius is going to be there?"

"I doubt that Black will just let Lupin go up to him and ask him to go with him to Hogwarts." Severus said.

"I'm thinking perhaps you could try and talk with him." Jaye told them.

"He obviously will not allow anyone to approach him, especially Remus as he would recognize him." Teddy sighed. "And as you said Snape, he won't just go with us if we ask nicely. So I think our only choice would be to stun him unconscious and bring him here before he regains consciousness." Teddy said.

"How will they do that?" Filius questioned.

"Aha! I just came up with a plan." Jaye began. "Now, here it is. I call it, Operation Reveal." He paused for effect. "Just get on with it Jaye. "That was terrible." Teddy sighed.

 **UPDATE – 3/1/18 – This chapter has changed, I'm editing through while updating new chapters as well, so watch out. It shouldn't change much story or plot wise. Mostly I'm just making chapters longer by putting multiple posted chapters together.**

 **This is old chapters 3, 4 and some of 5 together.**

 **See ya next chapter,**

 **Multifangirl6**


	4. 3 - Gathering

**A/N:**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **My reviewers - lilnudger82** , **lilyflower50,** **geetac, BeckNiece, lizzzsunshine, RainbowFelines and the many guests!**

 **guest** – When I say constructive criticism is welcome, I mean comments that will help me write better or quicker, not comments about how terrible it is. Next time, be nicer and don't be cowardly and hide behind the name guest.

 **And to my favourites and followers!**

 **UPDATE - 3/1/18 - Fixed apostrophise to be quotation marks, fixed some formatting and discrepancies. I also mixed chapters. See the bottom A/N for more details.**

 **Disclaimer – You really think I'd be on here if I owned Harry Potter? No way! I'd be writing actual books!**

 _Previously_

" _He obviously will not allow anyone to approach him, especially Remus as he would recognize him." Teddy sighed. "And as you said Snape, he won't just go with us if we ask nicely. So I think our only choice would be to stun him unconscious and bring him here before he regains consciousness." Teddy said._

" _How will they do that?" Filius questioned._

" _Aha! I just came up with a plan." Jaye began. "Now, here it is. I call it, Operation Reveal." He paused for effect. "Just get on with it Jaye. "That was terrible." Teddy sighed._

Chapter 3

Molly and Arthur walked from the Great Hall and down to Hogsmeade before apparating to the Burrow.

"Mum! Dad!" Ginny cried in happiness as she ran to greet her parents. Molly smiled at her daughter. "Ginny dear, could you go and fetch your brothers? We are going to go back to Hogwarts."

"Okay." She ran off back into the house. Arthur put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I'll go and get the rat." He said before walking up the stairs to his youngest son's room.

"Hey Dad. Ginny said we're all going to Hogwarts." Ron said when he saw his father walk into his room.

"Yes you are. Go and find your brothers and get downstairs." "Okay."

Arthur waited until he was certain Ron had left until he searched the room for that dreaded rat. He still couldn't believe that he had housed a man under his room without knowing. And he had let him sleep in his own son's rooms! He saw Peter the rat lying on the pillow of the bed. He sent a Body-Bind spell at him then shoved him into his pocket. As he did he heard a voice from the doorway. "What are you doing Dad?" Fred asked.

"Oh. Nothing Geo- ah… I mean Fred." Fred looked at him weirdly but then went downstairs to find his partner in crime. He walked down to see all his kids and wife ready. Molly gave him a look and he answered with a nod while discretely patting his pocket.

"Alright, off we go now." Molly called for her Children to follow her to the fireplace where, one by one, they flooed to Dumbledore's office. "We are meeting in the Great Hall." Arthur told them and they proceeded to follow him down the stairs to the hall.

As the Weasleys made their way from the Burrow to the Great Hall, Remus and Minerva were in Surrey. They walked together until they came upon a sign for Magnolia Crescent, where Remus slowly made his way down the street while Minerva made her way further to Privet Drive.

Remus quietly and cautiously walked down Magnolia Crescent, sneaking peaks into bushes every so often in search of his old friends animagus form. He didn't want anyone to see him, especially not Padfoot, without him finding the dog first. He was having no luck when suddenly, from behind him, he heard a bush shake and a branch snap. He spun around faster than he thought possible and caught a glimpse of Padfoot, of Sirius. He rushed in the direction of the grim-like dog and followed him into the street.

"Stupefy" He whispered hoping not to alert any Muggles of his presence, but also to make quick work of stunning his friend. The spell missed and he raised his wand again to aim another spell when he saw the grim animagus looking directly at him.

"Damn!" Remus hissed as Sirius turned and took off down the street. "Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled, and the dog froze over due to being hit by the Full Body-Bind curse sent at him. Remus sighed in relief that he managed to hit him, and went to his old friend, stunning him, and removing the body-bind curse, leaving him only unconsious.

He heard steps of multiple people coming towards him and so hid behind a tree, not wanting to be seen at night with a man turned dog in the middle of a muggle neighbourhood.

Minerva stood outside the door of number 4 Privet Drive and knocked on the door. The door opened not long after to reveal Harry Potter.

"P-professor McGonagall." He stammered in surprise.

"Hello Mr. Potter. May I come in?"

"Umm… I would say yes but I'm not sure you would be welcome." Harry frowned "What are you doing here?"

"Thank you for that nice welcome Mr. Potter." She said sarcastically with a smile.

"Sorry." He looked at her sheepishly.

"Who is it boy?!" bellowed Vernon as he came to the door. "Who are you?" He looked her up and down and noted what she was wearing, then took a step back. "Get out of here you Witch!" He growled lowly.

"I shall, Mr. Dursley, as soon as Mr. Potter here finishes his packing." Vernon looked shocked and turned to face Harry, his face red.

"You called her here you freak!"

"No! I didn't. I'm not sure what's going on." He replied.

"Mr. Dursley. I am here of my own accord. And I came here to collect Mr. Potter and take him to Hogwarts."

From the Dining room, Marge called out. "What is going on Vernon?" He panicked. "Nothing!" His face lit up as he thought of something. "It's one of the boy's teachers. They've come to take him away as he did not get enough of a beating last year."

Minerva was shocked at this statement. _That's his attempt of an excuse?_ She thought to herself. _He's just going to make it worse._ "Oh. Good. That ungrateful boy deserves what coming for him. Get rid of him quickly Vernon."

Minerva was livid at the reply. _How dare they!_ She sent a glare at Vernon then forced her way into the house and cast a charm on Harry's trunk, which he had brought down while Vernon and Marge talked, and it floated out behind her with Harry trailing behind.

Vernon's face was purple by now. "How dare you pull your magic tricks at my house!" He bellowed, his hand rising up into a fist. Minerva turned to look at him and shouted back. 'How dare you speak so horribly about your nephew!? Now, good day Mr. Dursley." And with that, she turned back around and walked away with Harry and his trunk following, stunned at what had just happened.

Harry slowly followed his Transfiguration teacher down the street, the fact that he was just taken from the Dursley's only now sinking in. "Hurry, Potter!" He heard her call. He shook his head and rushed up to stand next to his trunk.

"Professor, what's going on?"

"Obviously, Mr Potter, I'm removing you from your Aunt and Uncle. I thought you would like the idea but it seems not."

"No! I'm not complaining." Harry said with a smile gracing his lips. _I'm leaving the Dursley's early!_ Minerva saw Harry's face light up at the thought of not needing to go back to his Aunt and Uncles anytime soon. "I'm just a bit confused as to why I'm leaving."

"Yes, you would be. Well, I'm sorry Mr Potter but I'm afraid I can't tell you now. We must find someone, then we will go to Hogwarts were the situation will be explained to you."

They made their way down another street, and began walking down it, when Harry heard rustling behind a tree ahead. He glanced at it wearily.

"Professor, I think there's someone over there." He pointed toward the tree.

Remus stood behind the tree, waiting for any sign of trouble from the passers-by, when he heard a young male voice.

"Professor, I think there's someone over there."

Knowing that Minerva should be nearby, he assumed that the voice was talking to her and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and stepped out from behind the tree, only to stop again.

In front of him he saw Minerva McGonagall, as expected, and next to her stood Harry, a complete clone of James. _Except those green eyes. Lily's green eyes._ He smiled; he knew that Minerva was going to collect Harry from his relatives, but he was still so shocked to see him.

"Professor? Is this who we are looking for?" He asked, pointing at Remus. She nodded. "Yes, Harry. This is Remus Lupin." She stated as he walked toward them. "He will be your new DADA teacher this year." She turned to face him. "Were you successful?"

"Yes. I managed to find him and stun him. He's just over here" he gestured toward the tree he had been hiding behind.

"Good. We'll have to bring him with us as we return to Hogwarts.' She said, before walking to the tree Remus had said. Harry looked at the man next to him, then to the retreating back of his Head of House and back again. _I'm clearly missing something here._

"Ennervate." Remus whispered when they had reached Sirius. The grim-like hound got to his feet and shook his head, then quickly took a step back, ready to run from the three stood in front of him.

"Sirius, it's okay. We know that you're innocent." Remus' voice broke slightly at the end but he brushed it off. The three of them stared at the dog expectantly, but he did not seem to trust them and took another step backwards.

"Fine." Remus muttered as he put his wand on the floor. "Now I'm unarmed." Minerva understood what he was attempting to do and copied his action, putting her wand on the floor next to Remus'.

Sirius, still in his animagus form, just stared at them, slightly confused at what was going on. _They think I'm innocent? But how, they all think I was the secret keeper?_ Harry was just as confused; he just stood there, glancing between his Head of House, new Teacher and this strangely responsive dog.

Next he knew, the dog was no longer in view, a tall man in tattered clothing in its place. He gasped in shock. _What on earth is going on?!_ Remus and Minerva also gasped. "Sirius…"

"Why do you think I'm innocent?" Was all he asked, with a quiet, croaking voice.

"We can't discuss it here." Minerva addressed them all. "We must get to Hogwarts." Sirius became weary of them at that. "To discuss things Sirius, nothing else. We aren't going to hand you over to anyone." She reassured him, then took a book from her robe pocket and held it out in front of her. Remus stood forward and grasped hold of it as well, confusing Harry even more. _What is going on?! First we have this dog turning in a man who I recognise from the news, and now Professor McGonagall and this Lupin guy are holding some random book._

"Umm… What are we meant to do?" He asked timidly, drawing the attention to him. "Oh Mr Potter, I forgot. You've never used a portkey have you? Just grab hold of this book."

Feeling quite foolish, he stepped forward and grabbed hold of the book. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the mysterious dog-man staring at him. He reluctantly grabbed hold as well, and as soon as he did, the four felt a tugging sensation, pull them from Little Whining and they arrived in a small town.

"We are in Hogsmeade now." Minerva informed them, Harry especially as he had never been there. "Sirius, I think you should turn back into Padfoot while we journey to Hogwarts." Remus turned to his old friend.

"I don't understand." Sirius told them. "Why do you think me innocent? It's too good to be true." His sentence turned to muttering at the end. Sirius was shocked to suddenly find arms wrapped around him and looked to see that Remus was hugging him.

Minerva smiled and turned to Harry. "I think we should leave them be and begin our journey up to Hogwarts, Mr Potter. I will explain everything on the way." And she put a hand on his shoulder and guided him up to the illuminated castle in the distance.

Remus pulled away from Sirius and saw the shocked face in front of him. "Don't worry Sirius, I'll explain on the way up. Sirius just nodded and transformed into Padfoot the dog and they slowly made their way up the path to the castle.

The Weasleys walked into the Great Hall to find that Remus and Minerva had not yet returned. The kids sat down awkwardly at a table wondering what was going on.

"Ah! Arthur, Molly." Albus greeted them as they entered the hall.

"Did yer get 'im?" Hagrid asked them.

"Yes, I did." Arthur pulled Peter out of his pocket and placed him on the table in front of him.

'What?' Fred and George questioned together. "What's going on?" Asked Percy, miffed that he was not part of what was going on; he was Head Boy after all. Ron looked at his rat lying still on the table; he guessed he was asleep. "Yeah. What are you doing with my rat?"

"That, Ron, is not a rat." Hagrid said.

"I'm so confused." Ginny admitted. "But I thought that was Ronniekins rat." George told them. "We've had him for almost-"

"12 years, yes." Severus interrupted. "We have been through this, can't we just check if these 2 kids are telling the truth?!"

"Severus, we must wait for Minerva, Remus and Harry." Poppy said sternly.

"And maybe Sirius as well." Pomona added with a shudder.

"Now, Pomona. No need to fret over Sirius being here. He could be innocent after all." Albus reassured her and the room other occupants.

The Weasley kids looked scared. "Wait! Sirius Black is coming here?" Percy yelled worriedly.

Arthur nodded at his puzzled and worried children. "Yes. But there is no need to worry."

"Perhaps we should inform them of what has happened and is about to be revealed." Teddy suggested. Many of the room's residents had forgotten about their uninvited guests.

"Please do. You can start by telling us who you are." Fred suggested. "And you can also tell us why you look like Harry." Ron added quietly to himself but everyone heard him. He looked up to see them staring at him. "You have to admit, he looks a lot like him." He pointed towards where a distressed Teddy and Jaye stood. The latter began to panic.

 _This is definitely NOT like we planned_. _What do I say?!_ Oh yeah, I'm from 25 years into the future. Now you're wondering why I look like Harry, well, that's easy, I'm his future son. _Yeah, I really think that's the best way to go._ Teddy decided to intervene. "We are form 25 years into the future. We have come back in time with information on how to better the world and to stop the upcoming war."

"Wow." Was all they could reply with.

Suddenly Ginny cried out. "So if you're from the future and look like Harry, that could make you a future relative!"

Everyone gasped; it made sense.

"Are you his son?" Molly queried.

They all stared at Jaye, waiting for an answer. He looks at Teddy for what to do. The latter just sighed and put his head in his hands. "Ugh. Yes he's his son from the future." He admitted reluctantly. They were failing miserably at keeping things secret.

 **UPDATE – 3/1/18 – This chapter has changed, I'm editing through while updating new chapters as well, so watch out. It shouldn't change much story or plot wise. Mostly I'm just making chapters longer by putting multiple posted chapters together.**

 **This old chapters 5 and 6 together.**

 **See ya next chapter,**

 **Multifangirl6**


	5. 4 - Conversation up to Hogwarts

**A/N:**

 **UPDATE - 3/1/18 - Fixed apostrophise to be quotation marks, fixed some formatting and discrepancies. I also mixed chapters. See the bottom A/N for more details.**

 **Disclaimer – Sadly, I still do not own Harry Potter.**

Last Chapter;

 _Minerva smiled and turned to Harry. 'I think we should leave them be and begin our journey up to Hogwarts, Mr Potter. I will explain everything in the way.' And she put a hand on his shoulder and guided him up to the illuminated castle in the distance._

 _Remus pulled away from Sirius and saw the shocked face in front of him. 'Don't worry Sirius, I'll explain on the way up.' Sirius just nodded and transformed into Padfoot the dog and they slowly trotted up the path to the castle._

Chapter 4

The walk to the castle was an interesting one for Harry. He had never spent time with Professor McGonagall outside of school, and he didn't know who the people trailing behind him were. He turned once more to see one of the men turned into a dog. His mind was circling with questions for the men but he turned away from them and listened to Professor McGonagall instead, making his way ahead to give them some privacy.

"What's going on?" Harry asked McGonagall. "Not to sound rude or ungrateful, but why are you here and how did you know I was miserable at the Dursleys'?"

"We have some interesting visitors from the future," McGonagall began. "Is that even possible?" Harry interrupted, surprised. "Right now, it isn't, but it looks like in the future it will be," Professor McGonagall explained. 

"What do the visitors want? Who are they?" Harry asked eagerly, wanting to know desperately. "I do not know as of yet who they are," Minerva continued. "I left to get you when they said you were going to blow up your aunt." Harry unsuccessfully held back a snort. "As if I could blow her up any larger than she currently is. Though that does sound like something I'd do." He trailed off into silence and he briefly heard the 2 figures trailing behind talking, which Harry found odd as one was meant to be a dog at this point of time.

"Who is that dog person? How does he turn himself back and forth?" He had more questions for each answer he received. Minerva answered by turning into a cat and turning back. Harry gasped. "Magic is an incredible thing," Minerva told him. "That man in an animagus by the name of Sirius Black." Harry's head snapped up at the name. "I've heard of him!" Harry interrupted. "He was in the muggle news! But I thought he was a murderer?!" "He's innocent," Minerva reassured him. "Sadly he was framed for murder, and we all blindingly believed him to be guilty." She looked down with guilt.

Harry was getting curiouser the more they talked. "Is he a wizard then?" "Indeed he is" Minerva nodded. "He was one of your fathers best friends in fact." Minerva smiled sadly as Harry's eyes grew in surprise. "But what..?" He was lost for words. "The children who came from the future will explain everything to you I'm sure."

"Who are those kids?" Harry asked again. "As I said, they have not revealed exactly who they are." Minverva said. "One of them looks like you, though Mr. Potter" She informed Harry and he stopped in his tracks. "What?!" He asked breathlessly. "Yes. He looks an exact replica of you and your father as well." Harry thought for a moment about what his teacher said. "But wait, that makes no sense," Harry said. "I don't have kids. I'm thirteen." "You must remember Mr. potter, these children are from the future. If we are correct I our assumptions, in the future, you will have a family." Minerva told him. He thought about this for a second, then let a small smile crawl onto his face, one that Minerva didn't miss.

"What's the kid's name?" "He told us his name is Jaye, but I'm not entirely certain I believe him." At Harry's questioning gaze she continued. "I suspect it's more likely to be James. It was also revealed he has a brother named Al." "Did he say who his mother is?" Harry suddenly asked, with an amount of fear on his face. _Who would want to marry me? I mean I'm only thirteen at the moment and I've never had a girlfriend or liked anyone._

"He didn't even say who his father is," Minerva told him. "Do not forget that we are guessing, based on his appearance and named, that he's related to you, but he didn't say anything about his family or specify that he was related to you."

Harry nodded, but had the feeling deep down that they were probably accurate in their assumptions. "What about the other one?" "He goes by the name Teddy and has turquoise hair, surprisingly. I believe he may be a Metamorphmagus." "A what?!" Harry inquired, again confused at the use of Wizard terminology. "Oh Mr. Potter I forget you are unaware of many things from the wizarding community! A Metamorphmagus is someone who can change their appearance at will. They have no need for potions or enchantments. "I don't know anyone like that," Harry commented. "I would not think you did as they are very rare. You are born a Metamorphmagus, see. You cannot learn to be one, it is usually passed on from parent to child."

"Ah, okay. I wonder who's kid he is then." "I have a suspicion" Minerva stated, then they fell to silence again. After a few minutes of just walking to the illuminated castle, drawing nearer with every step, Minerva broke the silence again.

"I'm sorry you were left with your relatives," Minerva said sadly. "I tried to tell Professor Dumbledore that they were the worst kind of muggles for you, but he insisted." Harry was startled by this. _Dumbledore was aware of how these muggles acted and treated me? I'd like to have a talk with him later concerning this. I mean I was never allowed anything._ Another thought popped into his head at that moment and he groaned.

"Damn. I wanted to go to Hogsmeade," Harry complained. "My uncle didn't sign my permission slip."  
"Let me understand this," Minerva said, exasperated. "You just found out that two children came back in time from the future to save lives, and one of those children is likely yours. They felt it was important to prove Sirius innocent, rescue you from your relatives, stop you-know-who from coming back to power, and yet all you're worried about is not going to Hogsmeade?"

"Sorry, professor," Harry said sheepishly. Minerva just sighed as they began walking up the stairs to the main entrance doors.

Meanwhile, Remus talked to the large dog at his side.

"I'm so sorry, my friend," he said. "I should have known you would never betray James, betray any of us. You see, some kids have come from the future, and they told everyone the whole story. They had a to do list. They explained that Peter was the spy. About how you were never Secret Keeper, how Peter is still alive and how he framed you. We have Wormtail at the school now, and we are going to figure out how to clear your name."

The grim like dog gave a happy growl at that. "You should see the kids," Remus continued. "The younger one looks exactly like James." He trailed off in thought of times back in Hogwarts, the four happy Marauders. He snapped back to now and continued to explain to Sirius.

"Also on their list were a few odd things. It started with saying to go back in time into 1993 and get you as soon as we can-" Sirius suddenly turned back to human form and blurted out all of his help back questions all at once. "Why didn't they go back further?" he demanded. "Why didn't they catch Peter before he betrayed James and Lily? Why-?"

"Padfoot, turn back to a dog!" Remus shouted. "It's not safe! Everyone's looking for you." Sirius reluctantly turned back and did his best to give his friend the dirtiest look that a dog could give.

"They said it's not possible to go back more than 25 years," Remus explained, calm again. "Otherwise, they would have gone back further. Now, I owe you a huge apology," Remus continued. "After knowing you all these years, there is no excuse for me to think you would become Voldermort's spy. The only thing I could say in my defense is that I thought you were secret keeper. I'm assuming you didn't think I was trustworthy enough to know about the change, and I understand where you were coming from. This was a war, we knew we were being betrayed, and we didn't know who did it." 

Sirius turned back to human form. "Stop doing that," Remus growled. "I have to get you to the castle safely! If you're caught, we'll both be in trouble." "I'm sorry for not trusting you," Sirius said hurriedly. "We should have told you we switched. It would have made things easier for everyone. Now," He said, changing the subject. "What do you know about Harry?"

"I'm not talking to you until you are back as a dog or we are safely in the castle," Remus said firmly.  
With a sigh, Sirius transformed back. "I saw Harry for the first time today," Remus told his dog companion. "He looks exactly like James except that he has Lily's eyes. According to those kids from the future, he blows up his aunt for constantly telling him that his parents were no good unemployed drunks who got themselves killed, leaving Harry to be an unnecessary burden on his hard working aunt and uncle." 

Sirius let out an angry bark when he heard that. "I know," Remus told him. "It's horrible that Harry has to go through that. If you hadn't needed to go to Azkaban, you would have done an amazing job raising him. I wish he and you didn't have to suffer through these last twelve years." Sirius barked a sad bark.

"These kids are going to help us clear your name," Remus said optimistically. "After that, you could take Harry in and give him a proper upbringing. You could spoil him rotten after the twelve years he spent with Lily's sister."

Sirius nodded in approval and licked Remus's hand. They slowly reached the castle and entered in silence. As soon as they were safely inside, Sirius changed back and started questioning Remus again.

"How come you never visited Harry?" he started. "How are you managing with the moons? What are you up to these days? Who are the kids who came? When did people find out the truth in the future? Why do the kids want to change the future? What happened that was so bad? If they came from the future, what's happening to people who are already in the future? Do they know where the kids are and what they're doing? If they change the future, how will they ever go back?"

"Slow down," Remus interrupted. "The kids will tell us what we need to know after we go in, but no offense mate, I think you need a shower and good meal first." Sirius laughed. "Do I smell that bad?" he asked with a grin. "You smell like you didn't shower for twelve years," Remus told him, laughing. "I'm probably worse than Snape," Sirius said playfully. "Be nice to him," Remus said. "He's the potions teacher now at school. He agreed to make me Wolfsbane potion every month so that it's safe for me to be in school. Don't antagonize him."

"What? He's at the school? Why would Dumbledore hire him?" Sirius asked. "He was friends with all the Death Eaters. He was obsessed with dark arts." "People change," Remus said. "Besides, people could ask why Dumbledore would hire a known werewolf. That's a lot worse than hiring someone who used to be friends with Death Eaters." 

"Wait, you work here?" Sirius gasped. "You're a professor? Go Moony!" "I'm starting this year." Remus explained. "I think Dumbledore only hired me to protect Harry from you. Everyone thought you broke out of Azkaban to kill him." Sirius smiled at him. "I'm sure that's not the only reason Remus. You are really clever, always have been. We always thought you'd get into teaching. But know that I would never hurt Harry," Sirius said. "I broke out when I realized that Wormtail was sleeping in Harry's dorm at Hogwarts. I had to get to that lying little bas-."

"We have him," Remus interrupted him suddenly, getting him to stop mid curse. "You what?! You already have him? WhereWhatWeneedto-" "Go shower and then we'll go meet everyone again." Remus told him, guiding him to his chambers.

 **UPDATE – 3/1/18 – This chapter has changed, I'm editing through while updating new chapters as well, so watch out. It shouldn't change much story or plot wise. Mostly I'm just making chapters longer by putting multiple posted chapters together.**

 **This is what was chapter 7.**

 **See ya next chapter,**

 **Multifangirl6**


	6. 5 - All Is Revealed

**A/N: Yo, mates. I have no excuse for not updating except laziness, loss of interest and life. With the new year, in gunna try and dedicate myself to trying more with my Fanfictions, and with my other hobbies, so I'm hoping to be able to update this as much as I can and quicker than I have been.**

 _ **Shoutout's to my reviewers;**_

 _ **I-Love-Trunks-1**_ _– Thanks for your help about how to update my story. Sorry I didn't reply as ive been on a life hiatus it seems._

 _ **Alicia Olivia Mirza**_ _– I know! Thinking about Hogsmeade when Sirius and everything else should be higher on the list! Maybe he and Hermione should have lessons together! XD_

 _ **Emmelyn97**_ _– Thanks. I'm pleased that you love it so._

 _ **BeckNiece**_ _– I'm glad I'm updating as well! And thanks for thanking tired mommy as well. They deserve a large portion of credit for the last chapter!_

 _ **Rabbit887**_ _– Glad your excited and thank you. First we will have reintroductions then the situation will be re-explained to Sirius and Harry._

 _ **LOTRcool**_ _– First off, I LOVE your name. LOTR is cool! XD I'm really happy that you enjoy all of my chapters!_

 _ **Lilly-flower15, kaykay25, Mentathial, ragsweas, I and Guest x2**_ _– Happy you enjoyed it, and so sorry for taking almost a year._

 _ **Senyuu**_ _– I tried to go for a dramatic approach that I thought would attract people to read it. I'm glad I've been able to do it proud._

 _ **Princess Of Flames**_ _\- I agree I've been dragging it out. When I began writing this I was concentrating more on having lots of chapters and split it up. I'm hoping to get better now I'm writing again._

 _ **Guest who asked about James**_ _\- If you'd read my earlier authors notes, you would have read that I'm going to call the James of the future, Jaye to avoid confusion of James (Harry's Dad) and James II (Harry's Son)._

 _PanCakes - It was your review that it has been almost a year back in August that had me finally getting back to this. I realise I'm such a hypocrite, as I don't like when authors leave their stories half done, then do the same with mine._

 **And all of my favouriters / followers!**

 **Again, I'm so very sorry about leaving this so long, and hope i can get back to writing again for you guys, as well as for myself.**

 **Do note that this chapter happens at the same time as the meeting in the great hall in the chapter before, when Ginny is asking Jaye if he's Harry's son.**

 **And also note that its sooooo hard keeping control of so many characters in the same place! Like I try not to forget anyone and to have everyone speak but damn it's hard!**

 **Disclaimer – I think we all get it by now! Me no own! Do I really have to keep doing these when it's so plainly obvious I do not own!**

Last Chapters;

 _They all stared at Jaye, waiting for an answer. He looks at Teddy for what to do. The latter just sighed and put his head in his hands. 'Ugh. Yes he's Harry's son from the future.' He admitted reluctantly. They were failing miserably at keeping things secret._

"… _and yet all you're worried about is not going to Hogsmeade?" "Sorry, professor," Harry said sheepishly. Minerva just sighed as they walked up the steps to the main entrance door._

 _"We have him," Remus interrupted him suddenly, getting him to stop mid curse. "You what?! You already have him? WhereWhatWeneedto-" "Go shower and then we'll go meet everyone again."_

Chapter 5

Sirius grumbled as he was guided by Remus to the latter's new chamber, given to him ready for his stay as a teacher. As they arrived, Remus gestures to one of the doors. "You'll find the bathroom through there. I'll go look for some clothes for you to wear." He informed Sirius as he walked towards another door, into the bedroom.

Sirius entered the bathroom and took a look at himself in the mirror, then sighed. The hair he once took pride in was knotted and filthy; definitely worse than Snape's. He had a small, uneven amount of stubble upon his chin and his eyes were small and tired.

He removed his tattered and filthy robes and turned the shower on. After a refreshing 20 minutes he exited from underneath the hot, soothing water to find a pile of robes waiting nearby. He slipped into them, happy to be wearing comfortable and clean clothes for the first time in 12 years.

He left the room to see Remus waiting for him. "Well," Sirius called out. "Am I better now?" He smirked at Remus as the latter laughed at him. "Let's go then. I believe everyone will be waiting."

The smirk fell off of Sirius' face as he became nervous. Remus noticed this and nudged his friend affectionately. "Hey, Padfoot. Don't worry; they all know you're innocent." He took a deep breath then smiled again. "Okay. Let's go"

"Come along now, Mr. Potter, everyone is waiting." Minerva said as she guided Harry away from the two men. "But what about them? Wont they be joining us?" Minerva glanced over at the laughing men and smiled. "I believe they will join as at a later time. Come now, let's hurry up."

And off they walked to the Great hall. The doors were slightly ajar and so Harry stopped at the gap before entering. Through the gap, he could see the gathering teachers and the familiar colour of the Weasley hair. He could also hear voices;

' _We are form 25 years into the future. We have come back in time with information on how to better the world and to stop the upcoming war.'_

' _Wow.' 'So if you're from the future and look like Harry, that makes you a future relative!'_

As he heard this, Harry held in a breath, and slipped into the Great Hall without alerting the gathering, Minerva following his lead.

They joined everyone else as they stared at the youngest boy, Jaye he believed was the name he was told, waiting for an answer. He saw him glance at the other boy, Teddy for a moment and the latter just sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Ugh. Yes he's his son from the future." Harry let out his held breath and gasped, "I can't believe it!"

Everyone turned around as they heard Harry gasp those words, while Teddy and Jaye could only stare at the young version of their Dad / Godfather. "Harry!" Ron exclaimed along with his parents, but Harry didn't seem to hear them as he was staring right back at the two young and unfamiliar, yet at the same time familiar, boys. Jaye really did look like him, and his father.

Bar from the lack of glasses and the ginger-brown coloured hair and eyes, the boy standing across from Harry could pass as his twin, both their hair a messy, uncontrollable mop on their heads, and the same eye shape and face. Harry stared at him in shock while also trying to get his head around the fact that this Jaye claims to be his son, and from the future no less!

While Harry evaluated Jaye, who stared at him awkwardly ( _'This is freaky! Gosh looking at my dad when he's practically the same age as me!')_ , the rest of the rooms inhabitants were also getting over these new facts.

A silence came across the room, only broken as Teddy, with his head in his hands, muttered "This is definitely not how this was meant to go. I should have thought this through more, and probably left Jaye behind."

This broke the silence and brought Harry back to his senses. "Are you telling the truth? Are you really my son?" He asked with his voice breaking.

Jaye just grinned at him. "Yup, James Potter the second, son of one Harry Potter, at your service. You can call me Jaye though."

Harry again let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and just stared at Jaye again, while the rest of the gathering gasped again.

"Oh Harry, that's such good news, that you have kids in the future! And look at him; he's such a handsome boy!" Molly beamed at Harry.

Jaye looked sheepishly at his (secret (for now)) Grandmother. "Ahh, thanks, Gra- *cough* aww" A sharp jab in the ribs from Jaye had him stopping. "Um, Molly." Teddy nodded in approval at Jaye's fixed sentence, thinking to himself again that he should DEFINITELY have left Jaye behind.

"We should have guessed earlier, you look so much like both James and young Harry here!" Pomona smiled at both young Potters. "Should have thought about that, shouldn't we Ted. I mean, it's not like we could have kept it a secret long what with how much I look like my Dad." Jaye said as he turned to talk to Teddy.

"Uhh, yeah I really didn't think through this hard enough. And I had everything else planned! No one was meant to know wed come back. Trust you, Jaye"

"Hey, it's not my fa-" Jaye's reply to Ted was interrupted by Ron. "Hey, how come you weren't going to tell anyone you'd come back in time!?"

"Think with your head, Weasley. Time travel on this scale will rewrite history and all of our future's. Everything that was written to be our future will never happen, so why would we allow them to continue on this journey of messing with the universe!" Exclaimed SSeverus in a loud yell, causing the Weasley kids to flinch, especially Ron.

"Now, now Severus, no need to grace us with such high, dulcet tones." Said Dumbledore calmly (see what I did there XD). He turned to face the gathering of people and the time travellers. "What I'm sure Severus meant, is that these two young gentlemen are rewriting history, your futures, and that they weren't going to inform us of this so that we would not intervene."

"Yet we should!" Severus hissed urgently. "They are messing with our lives here!"

"Hey!" Ted stood tall and glared at Snape. "Yes, you could say we are messing with your lives, but if you knew what coming for you in the following years, you'd agree that this must be done!"

"Listen." Ted calmed down. "We weren't trying to be deceitful and change your lives behind your back. I thought it'd be easier to do this without anyone knowing. But now you know, and while it has changed our plans a bit, I'm sure we can work together to fix this and still change things for the better."

Everyone in the room pondered over Ted's statement, and slowly agreed, albeit hesitantly.

"While I'm sure we all agree with what you've said, it is only to an extent. What if we don't want to change the future to come? Surely it can't be that awful that you'd need to change it for us?" Minerva asked.

"By our time, things have settled, but it's the time before that we intend to change. The years to come in this current time period will be trying, full of conflict, secrets and many deaths. We are trying to better the world for you!" Jaye explained to them, trying to show their urgency.

Most of those in the room understood how the two boys felt, knowing themselves the feeling of wanting to go back and start again following the wars and darkness from 13 years ago, when Voldemort was still at large.

Silence descended again upon the room, Harry interrupting it to ask, "What about me? Or the me you know, that is. If you change the past, our future, won't the life you have disappear?"

With this topic brought up again, Jaye and Teddy looked down to the floor. "Well... Yeah, we will change our time and stop its existence, but we'll stay here even as our time and family disappears." Jaye had tears in his eyes, and Ted leaned to him to bring him into a hug.

Harry had a weird feeling in his chest, he couldn't seem to deal with his son, _Can't get used to that,_ being so sad. "You're willing to give up all you have to help us? To save us from our future?"

"Yes, we are. My mum, dad, siblings, everyone I know will stop existing, but i can save them in this time. Besides, they always live on in my heart and memories." Jaye gave a sad grin to his young father. His words brought tears to the eyes of many of the rooms inhabitants.

"You are such a brave child." Filius said to Jaye, then turned to Teddy. "And what about you, Ted. Are you willing to give up all you have, as well?" All heads turned to Ted, all thinking the same.

No one knew much about the other time traveller. Well, its not like they knew much about Jaye either, but Teddy was a mystery to them all. They couldn't quite place his face as it seemed familiar yet not, at the same time. His hair, now turquoise, gave them no hint to his parentage, though raised eyebrows of a few as it seemed he was a metamorphmagus, and those were rare.

Ted, nor liking all attention on him, gave a quick answer. "Yes I am willing to give it up, to save them and you all. I'll give up mine and Jaye's family and siblings, but keep them with me."

Percy's head rose at this and he glanced between both time travellers. "Wait, are you and Jaye related, you said him and your siblings?" All eyes rested on Ted following this, curious. "You don't look much alike though." Ginny noted.

Ted felt for the 57th time that evening the want to face palm. "Ugh, I'm no good at keeping secrets either." He laughed. "Ah me and Teddy here are god-brothers! Though he's basically a Potter as he's with us all the time and part of the family. That's why he calls me and the other 2 his siblings." Jaye gave Teds answer.

"Righ', so you an' Jaye 'ere are related by god parents then?" Hagrid asked. "Yeah, Harry's my godfather. That's how I'm part of Harry and Jaye's family." That pieced together some information about Ted for those in the room trying to figure out the boy.

"So who are your parents then?" "Yeah, they must be close to our Harrykins for them to name him as your godfather." Fred and George asked the question all wanted to know the answer to.

When Ted gave no answer, Jaye slid across to him and poked him teasingly. "Ah come on now Ted, they know my dad, the least you can do is tell them yours." Ted gave him a weak glare. "That was your choice." "Ah, ah, actually, it was you who said Harry was my Dad. So, if you don't tell them I will!" Jaye grinned at Ted, his face splitting more with his wide grin when he saw Teddy's glare.

"I can never win with you can I?" Jaye poked him again. "Nope" He said, popping the 'p'.

"Gah, fine." He turned to his awaiting audience and took a deep breathe, opening his closed eyes.

"My dad is Remus Lupin."

There was a sudden bang of wood, a muffled "oof" and an exclamation of "Hey, watch it Moony!"

 **There we go. Finally an update! Woohooo! XD I'm posting this as I have some of chapter 9 written as well, so the next update will hopefully be soon. I'm gunna try all I can to not leave you guys as long as i have.**

 **See ya next chapter,**

 **Multifangirl6**


End file.
